List of Fushigi Yuugi's locations
The list of locations that appear in the anime/manga/otome game series Fushigi Yuugi, Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden, Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden: Kagami no Miko, and Fushigi Yuugi: Suzaku Ibun. The Universe of The Four Gods Hokkan Touran Hokkan Palace Underground Prison Genbu's Shrine Hokkan's Keishiakein Mount. Kokureishin Mount. Kokureishin is one of the important places of Fushigi Yuugi and Fushigi Yuugi: Suzaku Ibun. Abreviated to Mt. Koku, and has nickname The Snow Mountain, is an infamous black mountain in Hokkan where Nuriko fought Ashitare and died. Also the hiding place of Genbu's Shinzaho, guarded by the spirits of Hikitsu and Tomite until Miaka came to retrieve it. However, the terrain is all snow, and it is very cold. This is also the place where Uruki was initially sentenced to die by the monsters, and the place where he meets Takiko. Also known as the Black Mountain Cave of Genbu Cave of Genbu is a cave located in Mount. Kokureishin. This is the cave where the Shinzaho of Genbu is located and guarded by the spirit of Hikitsu and Tomite. Konan Eiyou Konan Palace Suzaku's Temple Konan's Keishiakein Konan's Keishiakein is a red light district located in the capital city of Konan. A Genbu celestial warrior, Inami, live and works here as the vice-owner before she join Takiko's group. Kutou Kutou is the eastern kingdom within the Universe of the Four Gods. Protected by the beastgod Seiryu, they are strong when it come to military forces. Kutou is Konan's rival. People of Kutou are known to conquer other countries. However, it was revealed in Fushigi Yuugi Byakko Ibun that actually there are kind-hearted people who live there as well (Miboshi of the Byakko's time is the living proof of it). In Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden, it was also showned that Kutou was the enemy of Hokkan. Shunrou Shunrou is the capital city of Kutou. This is the city where Kutou Palace is located. Kutou Palace Kutou Palace is the palace where Kutou's royal family reside. The looks is quite identical to Konan's, however, the roofs are blue instead of red. The palace is also the base of operation of the Seiryu Celestial Warriors and their priestess, and the palace was also the home of Hakei and his father. Sairou Sairou is the western kingdom within The Universe of the Four Gods. Guarded by Byakko, it looks like a war-torned country and it is one of the two kingdoms that has an extreme temperature. Because Sairou is extremely hot in the Day Time, and it is extremely cold during in the night. Spellcasters are known to not be welcomed by the people in the country. (Reff.: Fushigi Yuugi Byakko Ibun). Sairou has a lot of monastery. Infact, amongst the four cardinal kingdoms, Sairou is the only country that is known to be openly worship Gods other than Byakko in which that it is presumably because the Beast God only wants to appear when the country were ruled by virtuous rulers and will leave when the country didn't ruled by one. Arudo Arudo is the capital city of Sairou. Byakko's Temple The temple if Byakko. It is said in Fushigi Yuugi that it is the temple where Tatara guard the Shinzaho of Byakko. Ham Residence Ham residence is the home of Tokaki and Subaru. They live there with their adopted granddaughter, Xi Fang. This is also the place where Tamahome was trained in martial arts. Daijin Temple Daijin temple is a Buddhist temple in Sairou. It was led by Seiryu celestial warrior Miboshi, and it is the place where Chiriko dies. Makan Village Nado tribe's Village Tomo's City of Mirage Camp Ruins Camp Ruins is a series of ruins that were located in Sairou. It is Suzaku Ibun's exclusive place, and it is located near Daijin Temple and Makan Village. It is an important place, and the player has to visit it four times in order to unlock the Staying Behind ending of the game. Real World Japan Tokyo Yuuki Residence Yuuki Residence is a location of Fushigi Yuugi. It is the apartment where Miaka Yuuki live with her family in the real world. Sukunami Residence Yuuki Residence is a location of Fushigi Yuugi. It is the house where Miaka Yuuki live after she married. Tamahome in the real world. Yotsubadai High School Yotsubadai High School is a location of Fushigi Yuugi. It is the school that Miaka and Yui attend after they graduate from middle school, and it is the main school in the OVAs. Tamahome and Keisuke Yuuki work as a teachers in this school after they graduate from their university, and Mayo Sakaki and Saori Kawaii are also students of this school. National Library National Library is a location of Fushigi Yuugi. It is a local library in Tokyo, and it is the library where Miaka and Yui (Madoka and Misaki, in Suzaku Ibun), found the Japanese translation of the Universe of the Four Gods after Takiko's death. Morioka Okuda Residence Okuda Residence is a location of Fushigi Yuugi and Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden. It is the house where Takiko Okuda live with her family in the real world when she was alive. It is now a museum, with the original translation of The Universe of the Four Gods has been keeped. =Genbu's Grotto = Or also known as the Cave of Genbu. It is a different Cave of Genbu than the one that were visited Madoka Ootori and Miaka Yuuki in Hokkan. It is a cave that is full of rocks. According to the research that were done by Keisuke and Tetsuya, the cave is created because of a being bringing a Beast God to the real world. Located in Morioka, it is located in the backyard of Okuda family's house. It is also the place where Einosuke Okuda kill Takiko and then kill himself. Osugi Residence Osugi Residence is a location of Fushigi Yuugi. It is the house where Suzuno Osugi live with her family in the real world when she was alive. It is now a museum Nara Nara is a location of Fushigi Yuugi. It is the city that were visited by Miaka and Yui in their study trip. China Shizou Temple Shizou Temple is a temple that is also a national site of the past, where the original manuscript of The Universe of The Four Gods reside, guarded by the temple's monks before it was brought by Einosuke Okuda to Japan during Taishou era. The name of the place where this temple were located is undisclosed, but it has been showned in Fushigi Yuugi: Genbu Kaiden that the place is located somewhere within one of the mountainous regions of China.